Free-to-play Runecrafting training
Levels 1-9/14/20 – Air runes In free-to-play, the only way to begin training Runecrafting is by crafting air runes, which grants 5 Runecrafting experience per rune essence used (140 experience for an inventory of 28). The air altar is located just south of Falador, with a bank close by. You will end up with a decent amount of air runes, which you may then sell, or retain for your own personal use. Continue to craft air runes until you reach level 9, at which point it is best to move on to crafting earth runes. *Experience needed (1-9): 969 *Rune essence needed: 194 *№ of inventories (28 essence per inventory): 7 *Rune essence cost = }} *Air runes value = }} *Profit = - }} Levels 9-14/20 – Earth runes Players with a Runecrafting level of at least 9 are able to craft earth runes, which grant 6.5 experience per rune essence used (182 experience for an inventory of 28). The earth altar is located north-east of Varrock, near the sawmill. The distance between the altar and bank is a brisk walk away, and Varrock teleport allows even faster return to the bank (use a staff of air to save a slot), so you can gather a great portion of experience in a short amount of time. You will accumulate a decent amount of earth runes, which you may sell or retain as you see fit. *Experience needed (9-14): 1,138 *Rune essence needed: 176 *№ of inventories (28 essence per inventory): 7 *Rune essence cost = }} *Earth runes value = }} *Profit = - }} Levels 14-20 – Fire runes At level 14, it is possible to craft fire runes, which grant 7 experience per rune essence used (196 exp for an inventory of 28). The fire altar is located west of the Duel Arena north of Al Kharid. The closest bank is Faldi's chest bank by the arena. You will accumulate a decent amount of fire runes, which you may sell or retain as you see fit. (Due to the farther bank distance fire runes result in less experience per hour) *Experience needed (14-20): 2,363 *Rune essence needed: 338 *№ of inventories (28 essence per inventory): 13 *Rune essence cost = }} *Fire runes value = }} *Profit = - }} Levels 20-99 – Body runes Players with a Runecrafting level of at least 20 are able to craft body runes, which grant 7.5 experience per rune essence used (210 experience for an inventory of 28). Body runes are useful for a number of spells, such as Confuse and Weaken, which are often used for low-intensity Magic training. Body runes are the highest level runes that free-to-play players are able to craft and crafting them grants the highest possible Runecrafting experience per gp for free-to-play players. You will accumulate a huge amount of body runes, which you may sell or retain as you see fit. From levels 20 to 45, one body rune will be created per essence used. From levels 46 to 91, two body runes will be created per essence used. From level 92 onwards, three body runes will be created per essence used. *Experience needed (20-99): 13,029,961 *Rune essence needed: 1,737,329 *Body runes created: 4,335,146 *№ of inventories (28 essence per inventory): 62,048 *Rune essence cost = }} *Pure essence cost = }} *Body runes value = }} *Profit = - }} *Profit with Pure Essence = - }} One other method players with 37 magic might find useful would be to keep law, air, and water runes in their inventory for Falador Teleport as well as equipping a skull sceptre (i) and a body tiara. This would allow players to teleport to Barbarian Village, run up to the altar to craft the runes, then teleport to Falador to bank and repeat. This method results in around 20k exp/hr provided the player uses energy potions to keep their run energy from depleting, as well as having enough skull pieces from the Stronghold of Security to keep their sceptre charged. Levels 1-99 – Water tiaras Players with a Runecrafting level of 1 are able to craft water tiaras, which grant 30 experience per tiara and water talisman used (420 experience for an inventory of 14 each). Water tiaras are the most cost efficient tiaras that free-to-play players are able to craft and crafting them grants the 4th highest possible Runecrafting experience per hour for free-to-play players. You will accumulate a huge amount of water tiaras, which you should sell on the Grand Exchange. One other method players with 31 magic will find useful is to keep law and earth runes in their inventory while equipping a staff of air and teleporting to Lumbridge. In the F2P PVP world there is a bank chest located at the Lumbridge teleport which results in faster banking. This method saves approximately 30 seconds per run and yields roughly 32k exp/hr. *Experience needed (1-99): 13,034,431 *Tiaras needed: 434,333 *Water talismans needed: 434,333 *Water tiaras created: 434,333 *Number of inventories (14 tiaras and 14 talismans per inventory): 31,035 *Water talisman cost = }} *Water tiara value = }} *Profit = - }} Tip: Using Lumbridge Home Teleport Spell every 30 minutes will help make banking a lot smoother. It saves some time at least. Category:Runecrafting Category:Free-to-play